User blog:Tash1/iOMG Sequel idea
So I wrote a blog abot what ideas of how iOMG went as soon as we found out about it, so now I feel I should write my idea of how Dan should handle the sequel. Alright, to me the most important aspect of this should be that it is 100% focused on Freddie, Carly can be in there to talk to him if he needs her to, but Carly blowing up or getting angry will add absolutely nothing to the episode. It should focus on Freddie trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to sort everything going on in his mind out. I mean in iOMG his world was basically turned upside down, everything he thought he knew turned out to be something completely different. I think Carly's part in this episode should be a supporter to Freddie rather than the main character, and she should just be there for the purpose to let Freddie talk about what had occured. I also don't think Sam should be in it at all, or at the very most in it for a very short time at the end, it would take away from the drama of this episode, I don't even think they should do a webshow in this episode. I think it should take place right after the event, and possibly the next day. It needs to be fresh, I mean I understand how Dan might skip it forward in the future to make it seem like Freddie had been thinking about it a long time, but I actually want Freddie's immediate thoughts and reactions, not rehashes of what he had been thinking about for months. I also want to add that I absolutely do not want them to use that controversial script, becuase it gives the episode way too quick a resolution. I think the episode should focus on whether Freddie actually is in love in the first place, not that we know he's in love but we don't know who he loves. Using that scene would take all the drama out of the episode in one blow and it would be terrible writing to just assume after one kiss Freddie just realizes that he has loved Sam all these years. No human being thinks like that, it isn't realistic, it isn't logical and it absolutely isn't emotional. Two minutes before the kiss scene he was talking about how much he thought she hated him, he's going to need a lot more time to think about it rather than. "Wow Sam kissed me and loves me, now I love her too." I know that Dan is just going to resolve the issue in this episode but I really wish he wouldn't, I want this to be an overarching theme throughout the whole season and give Freddie that time to make his decision of who he wants to go out with in the series finale. The only way I could have Sam in this is in the very last scene, when Freddie confronts her again after thinking and talking over his feelings with Carly and Spencer, I also don't think she should say a word, she should just let Freddie talk and let her know his feelings, I don't think having an iSYL style ending would make sense because her love is actually real, computer tested and everything. But I do think it needs to be a gentle ending, something that doesn't involve Sam getting hurt, but not rushing anything either. Like Freddie saying that while he thought it over, everything came on to him so fast and he just needs more time to decide whether or not he feels the same or not, it's not a no, it's not a yes, it's a wait and see. Then that opens the door for future episodes. Category:Blog posts